five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fuzzy Pop/Fuzzy Gives A Hand ;)
FNAF SONG: HELP ME By Kami (It starts with a somber piano tune, this lasts for 10 seconds) Locked... In... My.... Room... Facing... Certain... Doom... These characters used to be my friends. But now they try to make me end. They hunt me down with an empty frown. But now they try to make me end: (im not sure what to put in but i think u might know) HELP ME!!! HELP ME!!! I don't wanna die! FREE ME!!! FREE ME!!! Is this all a lie?! Where did all the happy go? To where did the love fly? I just have to survive. Where did all the happy go: (where did all the happiness go?) (Tone returns to being somber) A rabbit to the left... A bird to the right. I have forgotten their names. All I know now is fear and terror. It is no longer a game... I have forgotten their names:(I've forgotten their names?) A fox lives in the closet. Which is to my front. A bear lives on my bed, I know I will be dead... A bear lives on my bed: (bears live on my bed?) {there are more than one} HELP ME!!! HELP ME!!! I don't wanna die! FREE ME!!! FREE ME!!! Is this all a lie?! Where did all the happy go? To where did the love fly? I just have to survive. (Tone becomes somber) This nightmare... Never seems to end... I think I... see death 'round the bend. But where is the fox? The bear, the bird, the bunny? Oh god, I heard a laugh, what is that head on my bed?! But where is the fox? The bear, the bird, the bunny?: (but where is the fox, bird and bunny?) Wait... I recognize you. Yes, you recognize me too. Your name is Fredbear, of your name I am aware... Why did you bite me? Why'd you make me die? HELP ME!!! HELP ME!!! I don't wanna die! FREE ME!!! FREE ME!!! Is this all a lie?! Where did all the happy go? To where did the love fly? I just have to survive. (The piano tune from the beginning replays, extended to 15 seconds.) Why!? Why!? Why did that happen to me? Why!? Why!? Why did that happen to me?: (Why!? Why did that happen to me?) What did I do to deserve this hell? (The voice of another child takes place of the normal one) Brother. I am sorry... I'll put you back together. Brother. I am sorry... I'll put you back together.:(Brother. I'm sorry... I'll put you back together.) Please, please, please forgive me. I didn't know what he'd do! Give me a chance to talk you through. (The original child talks again) I cannot run... I cannot hide. I think I might have... al... ready.... died... (A heart monitor beeps 2 times before emitting long beep, signifying the heart stopping. This whole song is great! it dosn't have much room for improvement but once improved it will be great! I like the lyrics and I can imagine the tune in my head good job kami! i'll give this a 8/10 ;) as the mistakes are only tiny things like narrowing down the lyrics (e.g. I am = I'm) I would only use the longer version if I really needed to ;) Category:Blog posts